Les drabbles de la Bibliothèque
by Aqualys
Summary: La bibliothèque de Poudlard et sa gardienne ont plus d'importance dans la vie des élèves qu'elles n'y paraissent. Un bon livre, au bon moment, peut changer beaucoup de choses. Ces drabbles en sont la preuve.
1. Introduction

Bonjour !

Ce recueil de drabbles est lié à ma fic « Le secret de la Bibliothèque ». C'est bien de l'avoir lu avant, mais si ce n'est pas le cas vous allez comprendre quand même.

Le principe ? Madame Pince, la bibliothèque de Poudlard, un lecteur et un livre attendu ou inattendu, en 100 mots tout pile.

Je me suis imposée une contrainte de réalisme : tous les livres moldus cités ont été publiés avant le moment où l'action se déroule. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de me demander pourquoi il n'y a pas de livres des années 2000.

Si vous souhaitez y voir apparaitre un personnage ou un livre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review ou MP ! C'est la première fois que j'écris des drabbles, donc je prends aussi tous vos conseils ou critiques.

Une dernière chose : je tiens à remercier Remus J. Potter-Lupin pour m'en avoir donné l'idée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

PS : Rien n'est à moi ! L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Les livres cités appartiennent à leurs auteurs, cités également. Ceci est valable pour toute la suite.


	2. Lavande Brown - 1

Lavande Brown s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait terminé tous ses devoirs, Parvati passait l'après midi avec sa sœur et aucune rumeur croustillante n'était apparue depuis au moins une semaine. En désespoir de cause, elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter un roman.

- Miss Brown ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

- Oui, un livre. Quelque chose de pas trop compliqué à lire, pour les jeunes, une histoire bien…

- Je dois avoir ça quelque part. _Angélique_, d'Anne Golon, vous connaissez ?

- Non. C'est quoi ?

- Lisez ! Je suis sure que ça vous plaira. Le prêt est pour 3 semaines.


	3. Lavande Brown - 2

Trois jours après, Lavande fit une nouvelle apparition à la bibliothèque.

- Madame Pince, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était un roman moldu.

- J'ai oublié de le préciser. Vous voulez autre chose ?

- Oui. Vous avez la suite ?

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, des filles de toutes les maisons et de différentes années vinrent demander à emprunter les aventures d'Angélique. Les professeurs finirent par être au courant. Irma s'était rarement autant amusée que lors du débat entre Albus, Pomona, Severus et Minerva sur l'intérêt de la littérature romantique moldue dans l'éducation des jeunes sorcières.


	4. Gilderoy Lockhart - 1

- Bonjour ma très chère Irma ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Gilderoy. Que voulez-vous ?

- J'ai des livres pour vous !

- Normalement, c'est à moi de dire ça. Quels livres ?

- Les récits de mes aventures ! J'ai décidé de faire don de l'intégrale de mes livres à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. J'ai même dédicacé personnellement tous les tomes ! Regardez : _à la bibliothèque de la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Que ce modeste ouvrage apporte connaissance et inspiration à des générations d'élèves._

- Merci, je rangerais cela plus tard. J'ai du travail, je ne vous retiens pas.


	5. Gilderoy Lockhart - 2

- Bonjour très chère Irma !

- Vous êtes déjà passé ce matin Gilderoy. Que voulez-vous encore ?

- Avez-vous eu le temps de ranger mes livres ? Je tiens à vérifier qu'ils sont bien mis en valeur et accessibles par tous les élèves désireux d'apprendre.

- Je l'ai fait.

Une heure plus tard.

- Ma chère Irma, je suis navré de devoir vous dire ça, mais votre bibliothèque est très mal rangée. Je n'ai pu trouver aucun de mes livres.

- Où avez-vous cherché ?

_- **Autobiographie**,** Culture générale, Histoire, Défense contre les forces du mal, Créatures magiques**_…

- Regardez à _**Fictions**_. Au revoir !


	6. Fred et George Weasley

Pour Jya, les jumeaux Weasley

* * *

- Est-ce que vous avez des livres détaillant les effets secondaires d'une métamorphose humaine ratée ?

- Messieurs Weasley, puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison ?

- Le professeur McGonagall nous a demandé 100cm à nous deux pour avoir, comment dire… fait des expériences... pendant son cours.

- Attendez une minute…  
Voilà, _La Métamorphose à vos risques et périls_. Ce deuxième livre vous sera également utile.

_- La Chimie amusante, 50 expériences faciles ?_ C'est quoi ?

- Quelque chose de plus efficace que le devoir de Minerva pour vous tenir éloignés des métamorphoses dangereuses.

- Encore une punition ?

- En quelque sorte. Lisez-le et vous verrez.


	7. La Dame Grise

- Dame Bibliothécaire. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de venir tourner ma page ?

- Bien entendu. Comment trouvez-vous ce roman ?

- C'est très moderne, mais je me sens captivée par l'histoire.

- Il y a quelque chose dans l'écriture de Jane Austen qui accroche le lecteur. Bien que ce ne soit pas mon genre préféré, j'ai beaucoup apprécié _Orgueil et Préjugés_.

- Dame Bibliothécaire, les préférences vous sont interdites. Vous devez lire, retenir, guider. C'est votre rôle, en tant que gardienne de la connaissance.

- Vous avez raison. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler pour la prochaine page, Dame Grise !

- Merci.


	8. Tom Elvis Jedusor

Pour Pic, une bonne idée !

* * *

Sa couverture l'avait interpellé. Tom l'avait entraperçu lorsque que la bibliothécaire était allée dans la Réserve. Il paraissait déplacé entre les grimoires de magie noire. Que faisait un livre moldu ici ?

Alors il était revenu. Ouvrir la Réserve avait été délicat, mais son effraction ne laisserait pas de traces. C'est en regardant la couverture qu'il comprit. Un livre particulièrement dangereux.

Il en avait entendu parler pendant les vacances. L'auteur, ses idées, ses actions faisaient les Unes moldues depuis des années. Bien qu'il soit moldu, Tom respectait Adolf Hitler. _Mein Kampf_ s'annonçait très intéressant.


	9. Peter Pettigrow

Pour Suna, excellent choix, tu aurais fait une bonne bibliothécaire ! ^^ J'en profite pour te remercier de tes reviews, parce que je ne peux pas te répondre directement.

* * *

- Vous restez ici tout seul ? Pourquoi ne les suivez-vous pas ?

- Ils ont terminé leurs devoirs et vont jouer au Quidditch, madame. Une heure de travail par weekend, c'est insuffisant pour moi. De toute façon je ne joue pas aussi bien qu'eux.

- Ne vous comparez pas à vos amis, monsieur Pettigrow. Chacun est différent.

- Ils sont trois amis, et il y a moi. Je ne suis pas à leur niveau. Et puis, quatre amis, ça fait trop !

- Pas forcément… Vous connaissez _les Trois Mousquetaires_, du moldu Alexandre Dumas ?

- Non... Mais ils sont trois, justement !

- Bonne lecture, monsieur Pettigrow.


	10. Dobby

Pour Jya, un des livres que tu m'as demandés.

* * *

- Madame Bibliothécaire ?

- Oh ! Bonjour. Dobby, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Dobby voudrait savoir si Dobby peut regarder les livres.

- Tu sais lire ?

- Oui ! Le professeur Dumbledore veut que les Elfes de Poudlard sachent lire, alors Tappy a appris à Dobby. Dobby a lu tous les livres de la cuisine ! Mais il y en a beaucoup plus ici.

- Tu voudrais emprunter un livre ?

- Oooh… Dobby n'osait pas demander. Les Elfes peuvent ?

- Rien ne l'interdit. Je te conseille celui-ci, _Les Misérables_ de Victor Hugo. Un livre moldu un peu compliqué mais je pense qu'il te plaira.

- Merci ! Merci madame.


	11. Draco Malefoy - 1

Pour Lililouna, voici Draco Malefoy. Et comme on l'aime bien, il sera à l'honneur toute cette semaine.

Un drabble offert à ceux qui devinent le nom du livre !

* * *

_Irma, _

_Monsieur Malefoy cherche un livre sur la manière de gouverner, à la demande de plusieurs membres de son entourage. Je vous conseille vivement d'accéder à sa requête. J'ai joint une autorisation d'accès à la Réserve._

_Loin de moi l'idée de vous donner des conseils sur votre métier, mais souvenez-vous que celui qui pense que, chez les grands personnages, les nouveaux bénéfices font oublier les vieilles injures, il s'abuse. Évitez d'injurier les grands. Les conséquences d'un mauvais aiguillage seraient fâcheuses, et Poudlard a besoin de sa bibliothécaire._

_Severus _

Draco sourit, Irma soupira.


	12. Draco Malefoy - 2

D'autres idées pour le livre dont il est question ? Un drabble à la clé !

Suna : Impressionnant ! Comment as-tu deviné ? Tu le veux comment ton drabble ?

* * *

Les livres sur ce sujet disponibles dans la réserve avaient été écris par des mages noirs. Il était hors de question de laisser un élève les lire.

Irma avait parfaitement compris le plan de Severus. Il faudrait qu'elle le remercie. C'était risqué, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le livre mentionné était dangereux, et il ne fallait pas contrarier Voldemort.

- Je désapprouve, Monsieur Malefoy. Je ne suis pas responsable des enseignements que vous tirerez de ce livre. Et comme il a été écrit au 16ème siècle, ne vous plaignez pas si vous ne comprenez pas certains termes.


	13. Draco Malefoy - 3

A la déception de son futur lecteur, le livre était petit et tout simple. Mais il devait être rare, car inconnu de Draco, et dangereux, pour mériter sa place dans la réserve.

Le livre était un recueil de sages conseils pour les puissants, dédié au Magnifique Lorenzo Di Piero De' Medici, qui semblait détenir le pouvoir à l'époque. Draco se demanda pourquoi il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ses opposants avaient probablement fait en sorte que son nom disparaisse avec lui.

L'auteur semblait être un puissant sorcier également. Draco était heureux, il allait beaucoup apprendre de lui.


	14. Draco Malefoy - 4

- Madame Pince ? Je viens de terminer. Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli a beaucoup réfléchit au pouvoir, ses conseils et son analyse sont excellent. Je n'avais jamais rien lu de tel. C'est magnifique ! Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais entendu parler de lui et de Medici ?

- La famille Medici était très puissante à Florence à l'époque. Machiavelli était un homme politique.

- Ce nom ne me dit rien. Vous êtes sûre qu'ils étaient de sang pur ?

- Non, moldus.

- Mais… son analyse de la société sorcière ?

_- Le Prince_ traite de la société moldue, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous voulez vous asseoir ?


	15. Draco Malefoy - 5

- Pourquoi vous m'avez donné ce livre ? Je vous avais demandé le meilleur !

- Le meilleur ouvrage et le meilleur auteur.

- Il n'est pas sorcier !

- Vous admiriez son travail et aviez cru qu'il parlait de la société sorcière.

- C'était avant !

- Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Vous allez vous forcer à détester ce livre parce qu'il ne correspond pas à vos préjugés ?

- Sans me forcer. C'est un ouvrage médiocre.

- Vraiment ?

- ... Je vais me plaindre ! Vous le regretterez !

- Vous allez dire à votre père que vous avez lu et apprécié un livre moldu ? Il en sera ravi.


	16. Draco Malefoy - 6

Ce drabble clôture la semaine Draco !

ça vous a plu ? Cliquez sur Review !

* * *

Un moldu. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Lui, l'héritier Malefoy, avait admiré un moldu.

Et pourtant… L'auteur avait un esprit si brillant ! Il avait cru que la bibliothécaire lui avait menti. Ses recherches lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Machiavelli était moldu.

Il devrait le haïr, le mépriser. Mais moldu ou pas, c'était le meilleur livre qu'il n'ait jamais lu. Son préféré.

Le soir, il trouva sous son oreiller _L'art de la Guerre, _accompagné du mot suivant.

_On dit que Machiavel naquit les yeux ouverts. Il a ouvert les vôtres. Bonne lecture. Severus Rogue._


	17. Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore, pour RJ Potter-Lupin

* * *

- Irma, avez-vous reçu le livre que je vous avais demandé ?

- Le voici, « Douceurs au citron, 50 recettes acidulées »

- Merci ! Je vais le remettre aux Elfes immédiatement.

- Albus ? En faisant du tri dans la Réserve, j'ai trouvé les annales du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Vous connaissez ?

- Un concours magique entre trois écoles de Sorcellerie. Jugé trop dangereux, il a été arrêté.

- Il devait rapprocher les écoles, ce qui manque beaucoup actuellement. Est-il possible de le sécuriser ?

- Pourquoi pas… C'est une idée intéressante. En attendant, remettez-le dans la Réserve.

- D'accord. C'est vous le Directeur, Albus.


	18. Severus Rogue - 1

Severus, pour Pic et Edhil Morgul. Avec un livre génial que je vous conseille vivement.

* * *

Irma avait remarqué que le nouveau professeur n'allait pas bien. Severus ne semblait ni manger ni dormir depuis la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle n'avait jamais entendu sa voix.

Elle avait une petite idée de la raison de sa dépression, et elle savait aussi qu'il n'accepterait jamais son aide, ni celle d'Albus, qui persistait à essayer.

Alors, lorsqu'il vint lui demander un livre, elle lui donna _Moi, Christiane F., 13 ans, droguée, prostituée _de Hermann et Rieck. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une vie difficile.


	19. Severus Rogue - 2

- Irma ! Je vous avais demandé un livre sur les propriétés de la gentiane, et vous me donnez un roman pour adolescentes moldues !

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, j'ai confondu Gentiane et Christiane. Je cherche ça immédiatement. Ce n'est pas un roman, d'ailleurs, mais l'histoire vraie d'une enfant maltraitée, qui n'a trouvé que la drogue pour se sentir mieux et qui a fini par devoir se prostituer pour payer sa dose. Il y a tant de malheur en ce monde. Vous me le rendez ?

- … Non. Je vais le lire. Autant que votre erreur serve à quelque chose.


	20. Andromeda Black

Cadeau pour Suna, qui a su décrypter la lettre de Severus et en déduire le livre de Draco ! Encore une fois un excellent choix ! Tu devrais postuler pour prendre la suite de Mme Pince.

J'en profite pour remercier Suna, Zeli et tous ceux qui commentent sans être inscrits sur le site. Je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais vos reviews me font très plaisir !

* * *

La cadette Black et le jeune Tonks travaillaient souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque. Bien que de maisons différentes, ils préparaient les mêmes ASPIC, ce qui expliquait leur collaboration.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer la fréquence très élevée à laquelle ils se croisaient en ces murs. Ni la proximité qu'ils avaient en travaillant sur le même ouvrage.

Irma connaissait suffisamment la réputation des Black pour comprendre ce qui retenait ces jeunes gens. Alors lorsqu'Andromeda vint lui demander un roman, ce n'est pas tout à fait par hasard qu'elle lui conseilla _Roméo et Juliette_ du moldu Shakespeare.


	21. Regulus Black

Regulus, pour Jya, médaille d'argent pour la découverte du _Prince_.

Avis aux lecteurs : 100 reviews atteintes hier ! Merci à tous !

* * *

- Ne me confondez pas avec mon rebelle de frère, Madame Pince ! Je fais ce qu'on attend de moi, et cela me convient parfaitement. Je suis heureux ainsi !

- Monsieur Black, on peut être parfaitement satisfait en faisant notre vie sans devoir faire le moindre choix, je ne le nie pas. Mais est-ce une bonne chose pour autant ?

- Oui, puisque cela nous convient, ainsi qu'aux gens qui nous entourent !

- Faites moi plaisir, lisez ce livre. Et dites-moi si le bonheur vaut plus que la liberté.

_- Le meilleur des mondes_, Huxley. C'est quoi ?

- Un livre. Seulement un livre.


	22. Sirius Black - 1

Dans la famille Black je voudrais... Sirius ! Pour Jya et Hiyoru. Et son livre, pour R.J. Potter-Lupin. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Sirius était connu par beaucoup comme le mouton noir des Black. Pour Irma, il était surtout le seul élève de quatrième année à n'avoir jamais mis les pieds à la bibliothèque.

Et sa première visite fut mémorable.

- J'aime pas les livres ! Ça sert à rien ! C'est trop sérieux, et d'un ennui mortel !

Irma, outrée, lui donna des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour « manque de respect envers des enseignants », à savoir ses précieux ouvrages.

Il devra y lire _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, de Tolkien.

Et il changera vite d'avis, parole de bibliothécaire.

* * *

Réponse à reviews :

Suna, c'est de la légilimencie ? En tout cas excellent choix ^^ Tu me diras s'il te plait !

Zeli, il faut que tu crées un compte ici pour ça (c'est simple en plus). De rien. Et merci. ^^ Comment je fais ? Je me casse la tête ! XD


	23. Sirius Black - 2

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. J'avais jamais lu un livre comme ça !

- Les romans sorciers sont très mauvais. Mais les auteurs moldus ont produit quantité de chef d'œuvre ! En ce domaine, nul besoin de magie. Juste de l'imagination et de l'observation. Et pour les lire, un esprit ouvert.

- C'est mon cas ! Et je veux en lire d'autres ! …S'il vous plait...

- Toujours de la fantasy ? _Le Sorcier de Terremer_, de Le Guin. Il vous plaira.

- Merci ! Dites... Vous trouvez pas que Dumbledore ressemble à Gandalf ? Et un peu à Saroumane ?

- Vous croyez ?


	24. Dolores Ombrage

Ombrage, pour Mavel Finnigan. Indirectement, mais j'espère que ça t'ira quand même ! ^^

* * *

- Irma. Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire contre Dolores ? Avec sa brigade inquisitoriale, son système d'espionnage, elle dénature Poudlard et attise la haine entre les maisons !

- Elle monte le reste de l'école contre Serpentard, et je le déplore ! Mais que puis-je faire ?

- Vous êtes bibliothécaire ! Donnez-lui un livre !

- Elle m'a rendu _1984_ d'Orwell avec un grand sourire, en déplorant le fait que le Parti ne soit pas allé assez loin ! Cette femme est perdue au-delà de tout espoir, Severus !

- …

- ...Les Weasley ont de bonnes idées. Je vais voir si je peux les aider.


	25. Minerva McGonagall

- Irma, puis-je vous parler une minute ?

- Minerva ? Un problème ?

- Ce livre ne correspond pas à ma demande. Il m'a pourtant été particulièrement utile.

- Désolée... Heureusement que mon erreur vous a aidé !

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Déjà en tant qu'élève cela m'est arrivé. Et je ne suis pas la seule ! Des élèves, des professeurs, des chercheurs… Severus a simplement refusé d'en parler. Albus est persuadé que vous êtes maladroite mais chanceuse.

- Et pas vous ?

- Non. Vous cherchez et donnez le livre dont le lecteur a besoin. Mais pourquoi ?

- A votre avis ?


	26. Neville Londubat

Neville, pour Jya et Sunday Vanille !

* * *

Neville était embêté. Sa grand-mère lui avait appris que les livres étaient précieux, et qu'il fallait toujours les rendre à leur propriétaire. Mais elle lui avait aussi répété fréquemment d'obéir à ses professeurs.

- Madame ? J'ai un livre à vous rendre.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous l'avoir prêté. L'auriez vous pris sans ma permission ?

- Non ! Le professeur Maugrey me l'a donné… Mais... il a le tampon de la bibliothèque... Alors je le ramène…

- _Propriétés des plantes aquatiques du bassin méditerranéen_ ? Intéressant. Il avait justement disparu ! Vous avez bien fait, monsieur Londubat.


	27. Théodore Nott - 1

Peu importe, c'est marrant, je venais juste d'écrire ça avant de recevoir ta review ^^

* * *

- Bonjour Madame. On m'a conseillé un livre que je souhaiterais emprunter.

- Lequel ?

- …_Fahrenheit 451_, de Bradbury.

- Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir qui vous l'a conseillé ?

- Lovegood.

- Étonnant ! Pourquoi cela ?

- Avec des amis, nous disions que les livres moldus n'avaient pas leur place dans la Bibliothèque. Certains voulaient les… brûler - ne vous fâchez pas ! - moi j'hésitais.

- Et ?

- Lovegood m'a traité d'inculte. Elle a dit que je valais mieux que ça, et m'a donné ce titre. Je ne suis PAS un inculte ! Je le prouverais en le lisant.

- Excellent état d'esprit. Bonne lecture, Monsieur Nott !


	28. Théodore Nott - 2

- Monsieur Nott, déjà ? Vous l'avez lu au moins ?

- Je l'ai commencé hier soir et... Je l'ai fini.

- Il vous a plu ?

- Je m'attendais à ce que ce livre soit moldu, donc j'ai été surpris qu'il soit aussi… agréable à lire. Et j'ai compris le message.

- ...Mais encore ?

- Brûler des livres n'est pas une bonne idée, et brider la liberté de pensée est impossible. Et certains livres moldus semblent passablement intéressants. Vous ne me ferez pas aimer les moldus, mais si vous me conseillez des livres de qualité, j'accepterai de les lire.


	29. Luna Lovegood - 1

Luna, pour LaSilvana

* * *

Luna Lovegood aimait beaucoup venir à la bibliothèque après le repas de midi. Elle prenait toujours un peu de temps pour discuter avec Mme Pince, parlant livres et légendes. Elle en profitait pour lui demander des conseils de lecture. Pas des livres de cours, mais des romans, des contes, des livres amusants ou vieillots. Chacun d'entre eux était une nouvelle surprise, et toujours bonne.

On la lassait tranquille, elle était confortablement installée dans son petit coin, et la Mme Pince lui rappelait toujours l'heure où elle devait partir en cours. La bibliothèque était un vrai havre de paix.


	30. Luna Lovegood - 2

Luna avait remarqué que Mme Pince connaissait chacun des ouvrages de sa bibliothèque. Beaucoup la trouvaient acariâtre, mais elle souhaitait simplement que l'on respecte son "temple". C'en était un. Il rassemblait tellement d'histoires et de connaissances diverses !

Luna se demandait parfois si cette sorcière était aussi seule qu'elle le paraissait. Elle voulait lui demander son histoire. Pourquoi elle était devenue bibliothécaire. Pourquoi elle aidait les gens dans l'ombre, en leur conseillant le bon livre au bon moment.

Et surtout comment elle faisait. Luna aurait aimé pouvoir faire pareil.

Un jour, peut-être, elle lui demandera.


	31. Miss Zabini

J'ai supposé que Zabini est le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Blaise. Qu'elle est de sang pur mais ne hait pas particulièrement les moldus.

J'en profite pour remercier Picotti pour la superbe image qui vient à présent orner mes fictions sur la Bibliothèque !

* * *

- Miss Zabini, puis-je vous aider ?

- Je viens vous rendre ce livre ! J'avais envie de savoir de quoi les moldus étaient capables et il parait que Zola est très connu. En plus, il est français et tout le monde sait que les français ont bon goût. Ça doit être pareil chez les moldus.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi _Nana_ ?

- Au hasard. La couverture était jolie. Et j'ai adoré ! L'héroïne a vécu une vie passionnante ! Quelle femme de pouvoir ! Comme je l'envie... C'est juste dommage que les moldus n'aient pas de potion pour guérir de cette maladie étrange.


	32. Hermione Granger

Hermione, pour Suna

* * *

- Madame Pince, je peux vous demander un service ? Serait-il possible de cacher ces écharpes dans votre bibliothèque ? Je les ai tricotées moi-même. C'est pour les Elfes de Poudlard. Ils seront tellement heureux libres !

- La plupart ne souhaitent pas être libérés Miss Granger. Vous risquez de leur faire plus de mal que de bien.

- Mais…

- Reprenez ces écharpes ! Vous voulez aider les Elfes, faites le si vous souhaitez. Mais pas ainsi, et pas ici. La seule chose que je puisse faire pour vous, c'est vous donner un livre. _Don Quichotte_, de Cervantes, vous connaissez ?


	33. Remus Lupin - 1

Remus, pour Pic et Hiyoru. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

- Monsieur Lupin, ne faites pas semblant de dormir, je sais que vous êtes réveillé !

- Désolé, je croyais que c'était l'infirmière.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- …

- D'accord, je laisse ça à ma collègue. Comme vous allez être amené à rester régulièrement à l'infirmerie pendant votre scolarité, je viens voir si vous avez besoin de distraction.

- C'est gentil, mais aux pleines lunes, je suis plutôt fatigué et endolori. Me concentrer sur un livre est très difficile, et j'ai déjà mes cours à rattraper.

- Et des bandes dessinées ?

- Ces livres moldus avec beaucoup d'images ? Je peux essayer…


	34. Remus Lupin - 2

- Me revoilà ! Je vous ai amené un assortiment de BD, vous me direz ce que vous préférez.

- Merci. Attendez, celui-là est …vert ?

-_ Hulk_ ? C'est un super-héros assez particulier de Marvel Comics. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je suis… enfin… pas comme tout le monde.

- Le principal n'est pas ce que vous êtes, mais ce que vous voulez être. Vous avez le courage d'affronter cette vie, de vous battre. Tout le monde ne l'a pas. Si je peux faire autre chose, demandez simplement.


	35. Winky

Winky, pour Suna.

Avec tous mes remerciements pour avoir mentionné _L'éloquence du Hérisson_, qui est devenu après une soirée (nuit ?) de lecture, un de mes livres préférés. Je trouve pas les mots pour le qualifier tellement il est bien. Et il m'a inspiré, non pas un drabble mais une fic. Rédaction en cours... En attendant, je laisse la place à Winky.

* * *

- Bonjour Winky ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Winky est venue ici parce qu'elle se souvient que Dobby avait emprunté un livre qu'il avait beaucoup aimé. Winky a le droit de le lire aussi ?

- C'était il y a plus de quinze ans, Winky ! J'ignore le livre qu'Irma lui avait donné... Par contre, j'en ai un qui devrait te plaire. _La couleur des sentiments_, de Stockett.

- Winky ne connait pas.

- Ça parle de maîtres et de serviteurs, de ségrégation, mais aussi d'amour. En fait, ça parle de la vie. C'est moldu, et c'est magnifique.


	36. Astoria Greengrass

- Je viens vous rendre ce livre. Il est beau. J'ignorais que les moldus écrivaient aussi bien. En fait, j'ignorais que les moldus nous ressemblaient autant.

- Pardon ?

- Ces femmes, on dirait les sorcières de sang-pur. Elles sont belles, gracieuses, de vraies artistes, elles pourraient faire de grandes choses ! Mais leur seul but est de divertir les hommes. Elles sont soumises. C'est triste. C'est une histoire vraie ?

- L'histoire racontée par Golden est une fiction. Mais les Geisha existent réellement, au Japon moldu. Quoiqu'elles soient moins nombreuses actuellement.

- Je ne veux pas vivre ainsi.

- Alors changez.

* * *

_Geisha_ a inspiré le film Mémoires d'une Geisha. Un livre et un film aussi beau l'un que l'autre.


	37. Rubeus Hagrid

Le jeune Rubeus Hagrid avait du mal à s'intégrer. Et sa grande taille n'était pas la seule raison des moqueries de ses camarades.

Malgré ses efforts, il avait toutes les peines du monde à obtenir des notes passables en cours, à part en soins aux créatures magiques. Il avait visiblement du mal à lire et à écrire. Il se réfugiait dans son monde et auprès des animaux (parfois dangereux).

Un jour, la bibliothécaire lui conseilla _L'étalon noir_, de Farley. Cette histoire d'amitié entre un garçon et un cheval devrait l'intéresser suffisamment pour qu'il lise.


	38. Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe - 1

Certes, ça peut paraître étrange de consacrer 3 chapitres à ces deux là, en particulier dans la bibliothèque... ;-) Mais à votre avis, pendant que Draco lisait Le Prince, que faisaient-ils ? J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Crabbe et Goyle accompagnaient toujours Draco à la bibliothèque. Ils attendaient devant la porte menant à la Réserve que Draco finisse de consulter des ouvrages. Jamais ils n'avaient fait mine d'emprunter un livre, et ils discutaient. Invariablement à voix haute.

Or Mme Pince ne supportait pas le bruit dans sa bibliothèque. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas expulser ces deux mastodontes sous peine de représailles.

Et un jour elle eut une idée. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers une étagère, opta pour deux livres grand format et peu épais et les tendit aux concernés.


	39. Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe - 2

Voir Crabbe et Goyle avec un livre dans les mains est amusant. Leur première réaction est celle qu'on aurait avec un animal sauvage inconnu et agressif : ils le regardent sans oser le toucher, se demandant si c'est dangereux et essayant de savoir ce que c'est sans l'approcher.

Poussés par la curiosité, ils finissent par ouvrir le livre. Ils feuillètent quelques pages, se regardent comme pour se demander confirmation de ce qu'ils voient, jettent un coup d'œil à la bibliothécaire déjà retournée à sa place. Ils commencent leur lecture.

A la quatrième page, ils sourient.


	40. Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe - 3

Crabbe et Goyle, suite et fin ! Vous allez donc découvrir ce mystérieux livre... j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! ;-)

* * *

Irma Pince fait courir son regard sur sa bibliothèque.

Un groupe d'élèves de troisième année de Poufsouffles travaillent à leur devoir de métamorphose.

Draco Malefoy est dans la réserve, en train de consulter un ouvrage « dangereux », sur la demande de son père et avec l'autorisation de Severus.

Deux Serdaigles lisent des livres hors programme.

Assis en tailleur de chaque côté de la porte de la Réserve, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle lisent chacun un tome de Lanfeust de Troy. En silence.

Irma avait bien deviné : ils savent lire, mais il leur faut beaucoup d'images pour les intéresser.


	41. Minerva McGonagall - 2

Pour Jya.

* * *

- C'est rare de vous voir en dehors de la section Métamorphose!

- Je voudrais changer un peu. Vous avez un livre à me conseiller ? Une histoire prenante, bien écrite. Mais je déteste les romans d'Aurors.

- Alors j'ai un roman pour vous.

- Mais…

- Minerva, tous les romans ne parlent pas d'enquête ! J'ai des livres moldus formidables. Voici _The Mists of Avalon_, de Bradley. Une magnifique version moldue de l'histoire du roi Arthur, du point de vue de Morgane. On pardonnera à l'auteur quelques écarts à la réalité, car les moldus considèrent ça comme une légende.

* * *

Ce livre a été adapté (et non traduit) en _Les Dames du Lac_.


	42. Dennis Crivey

Aujourd'hui, j'ai regardé les stats de ce recueil. Plus de 10 000 vues et 280 reviews ! Merci à tous !

Fini le bla bla de l'auteur, je laisse la parole à Irma et notre star du jour, Denis Crivey.

* * *

- Arrêtez, cette table ne vous a rien fait !

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas l'abimer... La mort est tellement injuste…

- La mort fait partie de la vie, monsieur Crivey.

- Mais elle a pris tant de vies pendant cette Bataille !

- Je suis navrée pour votre frère et pour les autres. Mais c'est Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans qu'il faut blâmer, pas la mort elle-même !

- Si la mort n'existait pas, ils se seraient relevés en riant. Des fois, je fais ce rêve…

- Lisez ce livre moldu, _Le Faucheur_, de Pratchett. Il vous fera rire plutôt que pleurer.


	43. Fred et George Weasley - 2

Fred, George avaient décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque. Plus exactement, ils avaient décidé de chercher de l'inspiration pour rendre leur dernière année à Poudlard mémorable.

Ils s'y rendaient de nuit. Bien que tolérante, Mme Pince risquait de ne pas apprécier. Mais ils souhaitaient aussi éviter de se faire prendre par leur despotique et sadique professeur de DFCM.

En poussant la porte, ils trouvèrent un vieux grimoire abandonné sur le sol. _Poudlard au XVème siècle_. Poussés par la curiosité, ils l'ouvrirent au marque-page qui indiquait un chapitre sur le Grand Soulèvement. Ils décidèrent de l' « emprunter ».

* * *

Pour plus de détails sur le Grand Soulèvement du XVème siècle, je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil à mon OS Insurrection des Nuits de la Bibliothèque.


	44. Hermione Granger - 2

- Miss Granger ? Pouvez-vous venir un instant ?

- Oh non ! Vous croyez qu'elle a vu la marque que j'ai faite sur ce livre de sortilèges ? Elle va me tuer…

- Mais non, elle n'a pas le droit de lancer de sorts aux élèves. Bon courage ! Harry et moi, on t'attend à la sortie.

- Euh… Bonjour Madame Pince.

- J'ai fait récemment une copie de notre édition originale de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, consultable sur place par les élèves. Il y a des différences notables avec la version actuellement éditée. J'ai cru comprendre que vous appréciez ce livre ?


	45. Severus Rogue - 3

Le retour de Severus, parce qu'on ne s'en lasse pas...

* * *

- Irma.

- Severus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je cherche des informations sur les propriétés de la Belladone.

- Belladone… J'ai un traité sur les plantes médicinales moldues qui y consacre un chapitre entier.

- Vous faites une campagne pour faire lire des livres moldus aux Serpentards ?

- Moi ? Qu'allez-vous imaginer là ?

- Je n'imagine pas, je constate. C'est une bonne idée. Et mes élèves ont cessé de parler de brûler ces livres. Félicitations !

- Encore heureux ! Merci, vous auriez fait un excellent bibliothécaire.

- Et vous auriez fait un excellent agent double. Trêve de compliments, puis-je avoir ce livre ?


	46. Charlie Weasley - 1

Lorsque Charlie Weasley arriva en première année, il était déjà passionné par les dragons.

Dès sa première semaine à Poudlard, il demanda à Irma Pince de lui conseiller un « vrai livre » à leur sujet. Il était grand et il avait passé l'âge des livres pour enfants. Elle lui prêta _Introduction aux dragons_, qui avait le mérite d'être sérieux et de présenter beaucoup d'illustrations.

Elle sentait que le petit Weasley allait bientôt revenir à la charge. Elle établit une liste pour lui, regroupant les ouvrages de la bibliothèque sur les dragons, documentaires ou romancés, adaptés à son âge.


	47. Charlie Weasley - 2

Arrivé en cinquième année, Charlie Weasley avait déjà lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque ayant trait aux dragons.

Irma avait mal au cœur en le voyant chercher dans les étagères un volume à côté duquel il serait passé, ou lorsqu'il lui demandait deux fois par mois si elle n'avait pas de nouveaux livres.

Elle finit par lui indiquer un livre qui mentionnait des créatures semblables aux dragons, dans un monde imaginaire.

_Le vol du Dragon_ d'Anne McCaffrey gagna un lecteur enthousiaste. Et la série comportait suffisamment de tomes pour l'occuper toute l'année, au moins.


	48. Poppy Pomfresh - 1

Pomfresh, pour Mavel Finnigan. Que se passe-t-il quand on met les deux dragons de Poudlard dans la même pièce ?

* * *

- Vos potions ont un goût affreux !

- Ne faites pas l'enfant. Finissez-la puis buvez celle-ci.

- Elle sera meilleure ?

- Irma, on dirait un élève de première année ! Non, elle ne sera pas meilleure. Mes potions sont faites pour soigner, pas pour avoir bon goût.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Severus pourrait trouver quelque chose pour les rendre ne serait-ce que buvables…

- Severus a autre chose à faire ! Et vous avez déjà vu des potions efficaces _**et** _délicieuses ?

- Certains médicaments moldus sont parfumés, surtout ceux pour les enfants.

- J'ai dit efficace !

- Les médicaments...

- Buvez !

- Mais...

- **_Maintenant !_**


	49. Poppy Pomfresh - 2

- Vous deviez passer à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux !

- Ça m'étonnerait. Vous devez prendre votre traitement pendant deux semaines. Je vous l'apporterais tous les jours pour être certaine que vous le preniez.

- Au fait ! J'ai un livre pour vous, attendez un instant, je reviens...

- Irma, revenez ici ! Le sortilège _accio_, vous connaissez ?

- Heu... Il abîme les livres.

- C'est une des pire excuses que j'ai jamais entendu ! Vous êtes pire que Severus ma parole. BUVEZ CETTE POTION !

- Si vous lisez mon livre.

- *soupir* Très bien... Lequel ?

- Mary Poppins, de Pamela Lyndon Travers.


	50. Argus Rusard - 1

Argus Rusard, pour LaSilvana ! En 4 drabbles s'il vous plait. C'est un perso pas vraiment apprécié, mais j'espère que ma vision de lui vous plaira.

* * *

Irma considérait la décision d'employer Argus à Poudlard comme une erreur. Immergé dans le monde sorcier, à surveiller des adolescents plus doués à la magie que lui, il s'était aigri.

Oh, elle savait bien que le monde moldu pouvait effrayer ceux élevés par les sorciers. Mais l'intégration n'était pas impossible. Elle-même avait fini par s'y habituer et apprécier bien des aspects.

Argus, prisonnier du monde sorcier, ne pouvait pas s'y intégrer.

Et c'est ce qu'elle reprochait à Albus.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre qu'Argus était malheureux dans ce monde inadapté.


	51. Argus Rusard - 2

Irma adorait les livres. Elle appréciait son collègue Argus, qui pouvait être très sympathique (quand il le voulait). Toutefois, ce qu'elle détestait pardessus tout, c'était conseiller des livres au concierge.

Il n'était pas négligeant ou indifférent. Il aimait lire et respectait les livres.

Non, le problème, c'est qu'il était horriblement difficile.

Les romans sorciers le déprimaient durablement car les personnages avaient une magie qui lui était impossible. Les livres techniques étaient encore pire, car il s'échinait à reproduire (sans succès) les sorts décrits.

Quand aux romans moldus, il les méprisait autant que leurs auteurs.


	52. Argus Rusard - 3

Silva, tu devrais reconnaitre ici l'influence d'une de nos discussions ^^

* * *

Cette fois-là, lorsqu'Argus vint lui demander conseil, elle se trouva tellement à court d'idées qu'elle prétexta avoir un inventaire de sa bibliothèque en cours et ne pas pouvoir prêter de livre avant la fin. Cela lui accorderait quelques jours de réflexion.

Toutefois, à la fin de ce délai elle n'avait toujours pas d'idée. Elle se résolut finalement à demander l'aide de son conseiller personnel, expert en livres moldus, bibliophile et bibliothécaire, et (accessoirement) son mari depuis quelques décennies (que le temps passe vite).

Sur ses conseils, elle choisit un livre pour le concierge.


	53. Argus Rusard - 4

- Irma, votre inventaire est terminé ?

- Pas encore. Mais mon mari m'a prêté un livre que j'ai adoré et qui vous plaira surement. Il fait partie de la série _Le Chat qui..._, écrite par Braun. Il est question

- Il parle de quoi ?

- Le héros est un journaliste américain moldu qui

- Encore ? Je vous l'ai dit : hors de question que je lise un livre moldu !

- Laissez-moi finir Argus ! Il résout des enquêtes, souvent avec l'aide d'un de ses chats

- Un chat qui résout des enquêtes ? Il parle ?

- Non. Il indique la voie...

- Faites voir ce livre ?


	54. James Potter

James, pour Ron Ravenclaw et Dragonna

* * *

- Mes amis, j'ai une idée de nom pour notre groupe !

- James, que veux-tu qu'on fasse avec un nom ?

- On pourrait signer nos blagues ? Me regarde pas comme ça, Remus, c'était juste une idée !

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- J'ai cru que vous ne me le demanderiez jamais.… Les 4 Fantastiques !

- C'est ridicule.

- D'accord avec Sirius. Où as-tu trouvé cette idée ?

- Dans mon imagination débordante !

- C'est le titre d'une BD moldue.

- Remus, fallait pas le dire ! Alors, ce nom ?

- Hors de question.


	55. Filius Flitwick

- Irma, pourriez-vous me conseiller un livre ?

- Bien sur Filius ! Vous souhaitez quelque chose de particulier ?

- Oui. J'ai une nette préférence pour les romans moldus, ils sont vraiment bien écrits et très diversifiés. J'ai quelques connaissances basiques sur leur monde, mais je ne suis pas trop familier avec la "technologie"...

- Je comprends. Vous avez déjà essayé la Fantasy ? L'action se passe dans un monde imaginaire. Comme ce monde est inconnu des moldus comme des sorciers, l'auteur doit tout expliquer.

- Ça me plairait bien ! Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

_- Le Grand Livre des gnomes_, de Pratchett.


	56. Colin Crivey

- Bonjour Madame ! Je peux prendre votre bibliothèque en photo ?

- Euh… oui. C'est un appareil moldu ?

- Oui ! C'est mon père qui me l'a donné. Comme ça je pourrais lui montrer Poudlard !

- C'est une excellente idée. Vous les développez vous-même ?

- Non, je n'ai pas les produits nécessaires ici. Et puis j'ai mis une pellicule couleur, pour faire plus réel. Enfin, elle sera fixe quand même, pas comme les photos sorcières.

- Vous savez qu'on peut animer une pellicule moldue ? J'ai un livre là dessus.

- C'est vrai ? Vous pensez que je peux y arriver ?


	57. Bellatrix Black - 1

Une série de 4 drabbles sur Bellatrix Black, pour Suna et Jya, et tous les fans des Blacks (je sais qu'il y en a pas mal par ici).

Avertissement : D'ordinaire je cite des livres que j'ai lu (ou rarement dont j'ai vu l'adaptation) et plutôt apprécié (voire carrément adoré). Ce n'est pas le cas ici, j'en ai juste entendu parler. Et pas en bien.

Je vous prie donc de ne pas considérer ce drabble et les suivants comme un conseil de lecture ! Si vous tenez vraiment à en savoir plus, Wikipédia vous renseignera.

* * *

- Je cherche un livre.

- Oui ?

- On pourrait aller dans un endroit tranquille ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache...

- Miss Black, ce comptoir est sous l'effet d'un sortilège de confidentialité et de silence. Personne ne peut nous entendre, je vous assure !

- Bon… Voilà. J'ai lu un livre excellent. J'en cherche d'autres du même auteur. Seulement, certains prétendent qu'il est… moldu.

- Quel est ce livre ?

_- Justine ou les Malheurs de la vertu_

- Du Marquis de Sade ? Ce n'est pas une lecture pour vous, Miss ! Je n'ai rien de tel ici.


	58. Bellatrix Black - 2

Incroyable ! Cette vieille bique l'avait presque jeté dehors, comme une vulgaire née-moldue !

Et Bellatrix était persuadée qu'elle avait menti. De toute évidence la bibliothécaire connaissait cet auteur. Ses livres étaient probablement dans la Réserve, comme toutes les lectures « inappropriées » pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières.

Et elle savait pertinemment comment les obtenir. Irma était en septième année à Serpentard l'année précédente, et Bellatrix la connaissait un peu. Elle était maintenant apprentie bibliothécaire et devrait pouvoir se procurer n'importe quel livre.

Il fallait seulement trouver comment lui présenter l'affaire, et avec quoi monnayer son aide…


	59. Bellatrix Black - 3

Irma était en plein dilemme.

La petite Black lui avait fait une offre difficile à refuser. Contrairement à la sienne, sa famille était riche et influente. Elle aurait les moyens de faire publier son livre, et par le meilleur éditeur sorcier !

D'un autre côté, elle elle avait juré de servir Poudlard et la Bibliothèque. Emprunter un livre interdit ressemblait à une trahison.

D'abord, elle devait comprendre pourquoi cet auteur était rangé dans la réserve. S'il était vraiment moldu, son livre ne pouvait pas être dangereux.

Elle prit le premier livre du Marquis de Sade qu'elle trouva.


	60. Bellatrix Black - 4

La décision avait finalement été facile à prendre.

Irma avait été malade toute la semaine suivante, vraiment malade, les cauchemars en prime. Si son maître s'était douté de quelque chose (ce qui était probablement le cas), elle n'avait rien dit.

Ce jour là, elle comprit certains livres, moldus ou sorciers, étaient _vraiment_ dangereux. Elle commença à cerner l'importance des Bibliothécaires. Et elle apprit plus de choses sur les Hommes qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle dit à Bellatrix de se débrouiller sans elle. Et à la bibliothécaire de mettre sous clé tous les livres du Marquis.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de la série sur Bellatrix (avec Irma en Guest star) J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et je le répète, s'il y a des livres que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de lire de ma vie, c'est bien ceux là... Ma curiosité a des limites.


	61. Harry Potter

Harry, pour Dragonna.

* * *

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous aider ?

- Non, merci, ça ira. Je viens juste lire un peu.

- Vous seriez beaucoup plus crédible si vous aviez ouvert un livre depuis votre arrivée.

- Ah euh… Désolé...

- Vous cherchez à échapper à votre fan club je suppose. Souhaitez-vous un livre en attendant vos amis ?

- Si vous avez quelque chose de divertissant qui ne parle ni des cours ni d'élu sauveur du monde sorcier, pourquoi pas.

- Vous connaissez Star Wars ?

- Les films moldus ? Jamais vu.

- Je n'ai pas de télévision, mais voici la novélisation. J'espère que ça vous changera les idées !

* * *

Suis-je la seule à penser qu'Harry / Ron / Hermionne / Voldemort / Dumbledore ont un petit côté Luke / Han / Leia / Palpatine / Yoda ? Par contre, je n'oserais pas comparer Severus à Vador, j'ai trop peur des représailles de l'un ou de l'autre… ;-)


	62. Arthur Weasley

Sunday Vanille m'a demandé des Weasley, et c'est parti pour la semaine ! On commence par le petit Arthur.

* * *

- Madame, une de vos revues est abîmée.

- On a encore dessiné des moustaches sur les photos ? Si je trouve celui qui fait ça je…

- Non, mais quelqu'un a dû jeter un sort dessus : les images ne bougent pas.

- C'est normal pour un magazine moldu.

- Des photos immobiles ? Quelle idée. Que représentent-elles ? Des œuvres d'art ?

- Ce sont des moyens de transport moldus appelés « voiture ». Celle-ci, par exemple, est fabriquée par Ford, et le modèle s'appelle Anglia.

- Elle est drôlement jolie… Je peux en avoir une chez moi ?

- Concentrez-vous déjà sur vos BUSES, Monsieur Weasley.

* * *

Parce qu'une voiture volante OK, mais POURQUOI une Ford Anglia ? Et voilà la réponse ;-)


	63. Molly Weasley

Dans la famille Weasley je voudrais... Molly !

* * *

- Miss Prewett, j'espère que vous et vos amies êtes au courant que l'usage d'une des préparations de ce livre sur un élève est formellement interdit.

- Oui, bien sur Madame ! On on veut juste regarder les recettes.

- Regarder les recettes, évidemment. Au moins vous, vous ne prétendez pas que c'est pour un devoir de potion.

- Euh…

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai été jeune avant vous. Lisez bien les précautions d'emploi et faites attention à la réaction de votre victime. La plupart des garçons n'apprécient pas de boire des philtres d'amour, vous savez ?


	64. Ronald Weasley

On continue avec le petit Ron, pour Sun, Lolubellule et Ron Ravenclaw.

* * *

- Monsieur Weasley ?

- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

- Vous ressemblez à vos frères. Et justement, les jumeaux m'ont dit que vous étiez très doué aux échecs. C'est vrai ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Mais j'aime beaucoup ! A moins que ce soit une de leurs blagues…

- J'espère que vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que je puisse être complice de leurs farces ! Je voulais simplement vous proposer des livres de problèmes d'échecs, des situations de jeu à résoudre en quelques coups. Un bon entraînement qui peut toujours être utile.


	65. Fred et George Weasley - 3

Les jumeaux encore (oui je les adore). Et cette fois, voici leur première rencontre avec le dragon gardien de la Bibliothèque, j'ai nommé notre chère Irma

* * *

- Messieurs Weasley, j'ai entendu parler des troubles que vous causez, à peine arrivés à Poudlard... Si jamais une de _**vos** _blagues laisse une trace, aussi minime soit-elle, sur un de _**mes** _livres, je vais vous faire regretter d'avoir eu un jour le sens de l'humour. Suis-je claire ?

- Oui Madame ! On ne touchera pas à la Bibliothèque, vous avez la parole des jumeaux Weasley ! C'est important les livres, il y a plein de trucs intéressants dedans. Et puis on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être utile un jour.

- Et la Réserve est interdite.

- Bien évidemment.


	66. Bill Weasley

On continue la série Weasley avec Bill !

* * *

- Tous les moldus sont-ils habillés comme sur cette photo ?

- C'est un style vestimentaire particulier. Certains s'habillent ainsi, mais pas tous. C'est ce qu'on appelle le look rock.

- Pourquoi rock ?

- Ça vient d'un genre musical moldu.

- La musique est-elle aussi classe que les vêtements qu'ils portent ?

- « classe » n'est pas la manière dont je la qualifierais… Mais ça a beaucoup de succès, surtout auprès des jeunes.

- Vous en avez ?

- Ceci est une Bibliothèque, pas une discothèque, monsieur Weasley !

- Oh. Dommage. Vous pensez que ça m'irait une boucle d'oreille comme celle là ?


	67. Perceval Weasley

Percy, parce qu'il y a des livres qui ne sont pas dans la Bibliothèque (pas beaucoup, mais quand même)

* * *

- Madame Pince, auriez-vous un livre regroupant des conseils pour les préfets ?

- Des conseils ?

- Oui, quelque chose écrit par un ancien préfet à l'intention de ceux qui débutent. Personne n'a jamais fait ça ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, non.

- Ah. Tant pis alors. Pouvez-vous me prêter un exemplaire du règlement de Poudlard dans ce cas ?

- Monsieur Weasley, cette charge est importante, mais peut-être la prenez-vous un peu trop à cœur.

- Mais…

- Vous devez certes faire régner l'ordre, mais vous êtes avant tout élève, et pas professeur ou auror ! Ne perdez pas de vue vos objectifs.


	68. Ginevra Weasley

Et on finit la série Weasley avec Ginny !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur review ^^

* * *

- Madame, je cherche un maléfice efficace et pas trop compliqué, mais qui n'est pas au programme. Pas quelque chose d'interdit ou de dangereux ! Un sort comme le crache-limace mais en plus classe.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous en avoir besoin ?

- J'ai six frères. Ils m'ont appris à me défendre mais pas par magie, j'étais trop jeune. Je sais qu'ils viendront m'aider si on m'embête. Mais... j'ai envie de me débrouiller toute seule, vous comprenez ?

- Cherchez le "Chauve-furie" dans ce livre, je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'il vous faut.


	69. Lily Evans

Lily Evans, pour Dragonna.

* * *

- Miss Evans, j'ai entendu parler de votre brouille avec votre ami Serpentard. Il a l'air vraiment malheureux. Vous devriez lui reparler…

- Hors de question ! J'ai perdu mon temps avec lui. Depuis notre enfance je lui trouve des excuses, j'en ai assez !

- C'est le temps que vous avez perdu pour lui qui fait qu'il est si important… Ce jeune homme semble difficile à apprivoiser, mais vous avez réussi. On devient responsable pour toujours de ce qu'on a apprivoisé.

- Pardon ?

- Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais à voix haute. Connaissez-vous _le Petit Prince_, de Saint-Exupéry ?

* * *

PS 1 : Je sais pas vous, mais je le trouve triste ce drabble en fait. Ce n'était pas voulu, pourtant. J'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même.

PS 2 : Les réflexions d'Irma sont bien évidemment des citations du Petit Prince, un des meilleurs livres du monde.


	70. Irma Pince - 1

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces absences imprévues...

Suna, tu m'avais demandé quel livre avait révélé sa vocation à Irma. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. D'ailleurs, vous avez tous l'air curieux en ce qui concerne notre chère bibliothécaire.

Voilà donc comment elle s'est retrouvée à ce poste, en 6 drabbles…

Le livre est pour Dragonna (le titre apparait dans le drabble suivant)

* * *

- Irma, c'est la bibliothécaire qui t'as donné ça ? Mais… c'est un livre moldu !

- Moldu ? Non, elle ne me l'aurait jamais conseillé si c'était le cas ! Elle a dit qu'il était très bien. Tu dois te tromper.

- Non, c'est Beth qui l'a dit : ce Lewis est moldu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la vieille te l'a prêté, mais tu devrais le lui rendre immédiatement !

- C'est peut-être un sorcier qui se fait passer pour un moldu ? Les gens sont parfois bizarres. Ecoute, je vais lire les premières pages et je verrais.


	71. Irma Pince - 2

- Madame ? J'ai fini _Le Lion, la Sorcière blanche et l'Armoire magique_.

- Vous avez lu vite, miss Pince. Ça vous a plu ?

- L'auteur est moldu, n'est-ce pas ? Mes amies me l'ont dit mais je ne voulais pas les croire…

- Oui, en effet.

- Pourquoi vous me l'avez caché ?

- Vous l'auriez lu ?

- Bien sur que non ! Les sorciers ne doivent pas lire des livres moldus, voyons ! C'est dégradant !

- Et pourtant vous avez envie de lire la suite.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Non, évidemment. Mais comme par hasard elle se trouve juste ici...


	72. Irma Pince - 3

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que les auteurs moldus sont valables à vos yeux ?

_- Le Monde de Narnia_ n'est pas trop mauvais. Mais je ne le qualifierais pas de chef d'œuvre. J'ai lu bien mieux !

- Quoi par exemple ?

- Je ne me souviens plus des titres... Et puis c'est un seul auteur. Je suppose qu'il est considéré comme un génie par ses pairs. Ou incompris.

- Pas particulièrement. Vous voulez en essayer un autre ?

- Encore un moldu ? Bon, mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai lu tous vos romans sorciers.

- Alors, voyons voir, Tolkien…


	73. Irma Pince - 4

- Certes, ce Tolkien n'est pas désagréable à lire. Mais _Bilbo le Hobbit_ est trop enfantin, et _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ trop manichéen.

- Vous l'avez néanmoins terminé ces quatre livres en une semaine. Et je déduis à vos cernes que vous avez pris sur votre temps de sommeil. Pressée de connaitre la fin ?

- Pas du tout. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je n'avais que ça pour passer le temps.

- Bien sur.

- Ceci dit, je n'ai plus rien à lire. Et comme vous semblez vouloir me donner uniquement des livres moldus, je vous laisse me conseiller.

* * *

De mauvaise foi Irma ? Jamais... ;-)

Réponse à la review de Lisia : Merci ! C'est un sacré compliment que tu me fais là ! ^^ Si tu ne l'as pas lu, je te conseille le Secret de la Bibliothèque, dans le même genre. Si tu as des livres ou personnages que tu souhaites voir apparaitre dans ces drabbles, n'hésite pas ! J'suis pas bibliothécaire moi, je pense pas à tout ^^


	74. Irma Pince - 5

Quelques livres plus tard...

* * *

- Je dois admettre qu'Agatha Christie dépasse les meilleurs auteurs de romans d'aurors. Asimov a une grande imagination et un style de qualité, j'aime beaucoup ses nouvelles. Je ne comprends pas vraiment _Fondation_, j'attends la fin du cycle pour me prononcer. J'aimerais bien voir une des pièces de Shakespeare.

- Elles ne sont jamais jouées par des sorciers.

- Oh. C'est dommage.

- Il y a une représentation moldue _d'Hamlet_ à Londres bientôt. Je comptais y aller avec mes petits-enfants. Je peux vous emmener si vous le souhaitez.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. C'est gentil à vous.


	75. Irma Pince - 6

Voilà le dernier drabble sur Irma ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle sera encore là au suivant (un peu plus vielle c'est tout)

Le drabble suivant va d'ailleurs tarder un peu. En effet, pour des raisons personnelles je n'ai pas pu écrire ces derniers temps et j'arrive à la fin de mes drabbles d'avance. Je vais donc mettre ce recueil en pause pour deux ou trois semaines et reprendre mon rythme de parution d'un drabble par jour quand j'aurais reconstitué mon stock (histoire de ne pas vous refaire la même deux jours après la reprise).

Je ne peux pas vous donner de dates plus précises car ça va dépendre de mon temps libre, de l'inspiration du moment, que des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai pas forcément de prises. Le meilleur moyen de vous tenir au courant est donc d'y jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps, de me suivre ou de suivre cette fic, ou de regarder régulièrement les dernières fics HP publiées. Vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un MP pour en savoir plus sur l'avancement des travaux.

Voyez le bon côté des choses : je n'ai pas fini sur un cliffhanger insoutenable. ^^ Bon d'accord, c'était difficile sur ce type de recueil. Mais j'aurais pu, je ne sais pas moi... laisser Irma en plein mariage avec Argus, juste avant que l'un des deux ne disent oui ou que quelqu'un ne s'oppose au mariage ? Quelle vision d'horreur !

Je tiens quand même à vous présenter mes excuses pour cette interruption inopinée.

Tous ceux qui me lisent (voire qui me suivent ou me mettent en favoris) sans habituellement laisser de commentaires sont bien évidemment fortement invités à profiter de cette interruption pour exprimer leur avis, me soumettre leurs critiques, me jeter des tomates (c'est la saison), m'aider à m'améliorer, m'encourager, me donner des idées etc...

Ceux qui laissent régulièrement des commentaires sont naturellement invités à s'y donner à cœur joie. ;-)

L'écriture est un travail de longue haleine et ça parait en effet le bon moment pour une petite remise en question ou un renouvellement de l'inspiration, selon les remarques des lecteurs.

Je suis donc à votre écoute, et en attendant je laisse la parole à Irma et la Bibliothécaire de l'époque.

Merci de votre attention, et à bientôt !

* * *

- Il semblerait que les romans moldus soient globalement de meilleure qualité que les sorciers.

- Pour pallier à l'absence de magie, ils ont développé une qualité qui manque aux sorciers : l'imagination. Et il vous a fallu deux ans pour vous en apercevoir ?

- Les nés-moldus sont des sorciers comme les autres, mais on m'avait toujours dépeint les moldus comme…

- Arriérés ?

- Euh… oui. Mais vous m'avez ouvert les yeux. Pour ne le faites-vous pas avec tous les élèves ?

- Ils ne sont pas encore prêts. Ce sera à mon successeur, ou au sien, de le faire.

- Votre successeur ?


	76. Peeves - 1

Et c'est reparti !

Merci de votre patience à ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment, bienvenue à ceux qui arrivent.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et dans tous les cas n'oubliez pas d'écrire un petit mot et de cliquez sur "review" !

* * *

Dans un raffut effroyable, une étagère de trois mètres de haut se renversa, entraînant la suivante. En quelques minutes, la petite Bibliothèque était sens dessus-dessous.

Le tout accompagné d'un rire sardonique, trop théâtral pour être honnête, et de cris outrés.

- PEEVES !

En passant dans le couloir menant à la toute nouvelle Bibliothèque, Godric et Salazar virent l'esprit frappeur poursuivi par Rowena et Ysabel, la jeune prodige qui avait accepté de gérer les livres du Château.

Ils ne surent jamais ce que les deux femmes firent à l'esprit frappeur, et n'eurent jamais envie de le savoir.


	77. Peeves - 2

- Irma ! C'est bien celui-là que vous cherchiez ?

- Euh… Oui… Merci. Monsieur Robins, vous allez bien ?

- Ou-oui. Madame. Pardon. Voilà-le-livre. Ça-ne-se-reproduira-plus. Promis. Je-peux-y-aller-s'il-vous-plait ?

- Bien sur, bonne journée !

- C'est fou comme ça s'effraie pour un rien à cet âge là.

- Peeves, j'apprécie votre aide, mais… Vous êtes vraiment obligé de ramener les élèves qui ont des emprunts en retard par la peau du cou ?

L'esprit frappeur se mit au garde-à vous.

- Toujours aider les Bibliothécaires, c'est la règle de Peeves !


	78. Blaise Zabini - 1

Blaise, pour l'amie de Lixouille

* * *

- Le professeur Slughorn nous a parlé de vous à la dernière réunion de son club. J'ignorais que vous étiez une Serpentard.

- Vous semblez surpris.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'en avez pas l'air.

- Il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture Monsieur Zabini. Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

- Les livres, c'est plutôt un truc de Serdaigle. Nous c'est l'ambition, la ruse…

- Quelqu'un a dit un jour que le vrai pouvoir c'est la connaissance. Quant à la ruse… Avez-vous déjà vu un élève dégrader, voler ou rendre en retard un livre ?


	79. Blaise Zabini - 2

- « Le vrai pouvoir c'est la connaissance » ? Intéressant. Qui a dit ça ?

- Francis Bacon. Le père de l'empirisme.

- L'empirisme ?

- Une théorie philosophique. La connaissance se base sur l'accumulation d'observations et d'expériences, aux résultats mesurables.

- Pardon ?

- Qu'avez-vous compris ?

- Rien. Vous pouvez recommencer ? C'est une théorie avant-gardiste ?

- On peut dire ça. Ecoutez, il y a déjà 10 personnes derrière vous. Je peux vous proposer un livre où vous trouverez les bases puis nous pourrons reprendre cette discussion. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_- La Philosophie __**pour les nuls**_ ? Hé, mais je ne suis pas nul !


	80. Severus Rogue - 4

- Monsieur le Directeur.

- Irma, accompagnez-moi dans la Réserve.

…

- Ne m'en voulez pas si je verrouille la porte derrière nous. Je ne souhaite pas que ces livres tombent entre de mauvaises mains – non pas qu'il y en ait dans ce château, évidemment.

- Votre ton dément vos propos. Vous désapprouvez ce que j'ai fait de Poudlard, mais vous êtes assez intelligente pour conserver votre poste.

- Hum. Quel livre voulez-vous ?

- Aucun. C'est l'endroit le plus sur de Poudlard, et j'ai à vous parler. Et appelez-moi Severus. Directeur sonne comme une insulte dans votre bouche.

* * *

Commentaire inutile de l'auteur : Rogue n'est pas un de mes perso préférés, mais je l'aime bien en duo avec ma Bibliothécaire préférée. J'espère que vous aussi. ^^


	81. Severus Rogue - 5

- Vous avez effacé toute trace de votre mari et vos enfants dans les registres sorciers. La parfaite sang-pur. Les Mangemorts vous considèrent même comme une sympathisante ! Félicitations. Je vous avez dit que vous feriez un bon espion.

- C'est une menace ou un compliment ?

- Vous me connaissez mieux que ça.

- Je me le demande parfois.

-…

- Cessez de sourire ainsi, c'est agaçant !

- Peu importe. Je sais ce que vous faites. Vous devez être plus discrète. Amycus a confisqué cet ouvrage et me l'a apporté. Il est stupide mais d'autres pourraient faire le rapprochement et remonter jusqu'à vous.


	82. Severus Rogue - 6

- Vous l'avez lu ?

- Autrefois. Lily me l'avait conseillé.

- Et ?

- C'est un livre… singulièrement touchant en temps normal. Là, le parallèle avec la situation est flagrant, et elle a l'âge d'une élève de Poudlard. De quoi faire réfléchir ces imbéciles boutonneux. D'ailleurs… un tableau m'a dit avoir vu Miss Parkinson sortir des toilettes, un livre de poche à la main et les larmes aux yeux.

_- Le Journal d'Anne Frank_ a toujours cet effet sur les adolescentes.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait compris.

- Certains comprendront. Et quelques-uns agiront. Comme toujours.


	83. Malcolm Baddock - 1

Malcolm Baddock est un élève de Serpentard réparti en 94. Je crois qu'on ne sait rien d'autre à son sujet.

* * *

- Madame Pince, j'aimerais vos conseils.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur Baddock ?

- J'ignore si vous le savez, mais pendant la guerre, des livres ont circulé parmi les élèves. Moldus pour la plupart.

- J'en ai entendu parler en effet. Vous en avez lu ?

- Oui. J'ai vu les choses différemment après. Il y en a un qui m'a marqué. Celui avec des dessins en noir et blanc. Avec les souris et les chats.

_- Maus_, d'Art Spiegelman.

- J'ai compris de quoi ça parlait vraiment beaucoup plus tard. Je pensais que c'était juste une histoire.


	84. Malcolm Baddock - 2

- Et ?

- Raconter l'histoire comme ça, c'est bien. Plus touchant, plus simple. Je voudrais faire pareil. Avec la guerre. Je dessine bien, vous savez. Je pourrais le faire. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je n'ai vu qu'une partie des évènements, j'ai peur de me tromper.

- Souvent, en bande dessinée, un dessinateur et un scénariste travaillent ensemble. Vous pourriez trouver quelqu'un, qui a vécu la guerre autrement, pour écrire avec vous.

- Mais… Je suis un sang-pur, un Serpentard, je n'ai rien fait pour aider les nés-moldus ! Personne ne voudra m'aider !


	85. Malcolm Baddock - 3

- Pourquoi Baddock veut faire ça ?

- Parce qu'il a compris, et qu'il veut aider de son mieux. Il dessine vraiment bien.

- C'est un peu tard, madame. Il aurait dû aider pendant la guerre !

- Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

- On a le même âge ! Et je me suis caché, j'ai été prisonnier ! Je veux oublier tout ça.

- Je suis désolé…

- Baddock ? C'est une conversation privée, dégage.

- Non ! Si personne n'en parle, ça va recommencer ! Il faut raconter. Pas ton histoire, pas l'Histoire, juste une histoire. Pour que les gens comprennent, et n'oublient jamais.

* * *

Voilà la fin de la série Malcolm Baddock. L'histoire ne dit pas si la BD a eu du succès, si Malcolm et son ami (enfin, son futur ami, pour l'instant ils ne sont qu'associés, et encore) sont devenus riches et célèbres et s'ils ont fondé une association grâce aux fonds récoltés. L'histoire non, mais moi je vous le dit. ;-)


	86. Neville Londubat - 2

- Irma, pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour aider M. Londubat ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Ce pauvre garçon manque tellement de confiance en lui qu'il est incapable d'utiliser sa magie correctement. Il se croit même Cracmol ! Et Severus n'arrange rien, il passe son temps à terroriser le pauvre garçon.

- Remus, je n'y peux rien !

- Je sais… Mais vous pourriez peut-être l'aider ? L'aider à s'épanouir ? Le Choixpeau a bien dû voir quelque chose en lui pour le répartir à Gryffondor !

- Voyons, je ne suis qu'une Bibliothécaire !

- Justement. C'est votre boulot.


	87. Neville Londubat - 3

- Monsieur Londubat, pourriez-vous venir un instant ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, je vous jure ! Le livre était déjà déchiré quand je l'ai trouvé !

- Déchiré ?! Où ça ?

- Euh… là.

- Je vais voir ça ! …Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai appelé. Pomona m'a dit que vous étiez un élève très prometteur en botanique. Elle m'a demandé de vous confier des livres sur certaines plantes rares en cours d'acclimatation dans la serre numéro quatre. Vous pourrez ensuite l'aider à s'en occuper pendant votre temps libre. Si vous le souhaitez, bien sur.


	88. Neville Londubat - 4

Neville n'en revenait pas. Le professeur Chourave le considérait comme un élève prometteur ! Il allait travailler avec elle ! Il allait devoir prendre des notes et tout mémoriser sur ces plantes pour être à la hauteur de sa tâche.

Il espérait surtout qu'il ne décevrait pas le professeur.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, il posa la pile sur son lit et parcouru rapidement les titres. Certains noms lui étaient familiers, d'autres non. Le dernier titre le surprit. _10 techniques pour prendre confiance en soi_ ? Madame Pince avait dû faire une erreur. Il le lirait quand même. Au cas où.


	89. Tom Elvis Jedusor - 2

Furieuse, Irma se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers Miss Weasley. Elle écrivait sur un livre ! Sans gêne, et dans SA Bibliothèque, qui plus est. Intolérable.

Arrivée à quelques étagères de l'objet de son courroux, elle s'aperçut que le livre lui était inconnu. Elle ralentit et observa la première année.

La jeune fille semblait absorbée dans son écriture. Un journal intime ? Le livre avait connu des jours meilleurs – comme la plupart des affaires de cette famille.

Et toutes les fibres de la Bibliothécaire la pressaient de le brûler. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une chose pareille.


	90. Tom Elvis Jedusor - 3

Un instinct la poussait à arracher ce livre à l'enfant et à lancer un feudeymon dessus (au centre d'un pentacle protecteur pour éviter les dommages collatéraux).

Irma en était troublée. Elle avait déjà manipulé des livres de magie noire, et elle se contentait de les ranger dans la Réserve. Une Bibliothécaire faisant un autodafé, c'était risible.

Ses prédécesseurs l'avaient avertie de ces pressentiments. Rares, ils visaient toujours à protéger Poudlard ou ses élèves.

Ce livre était particulièrement dangereux. Il effrayait la Bibliothèque elle-même, qui le faisait savoir à Irma. Elle le garderait à l'œil.


	91. Ted Lupin

Teddy, pour Starky

Je vous présente au passage Cathy Bennet, nouvelle Bibliothécaire. Irma ayant débuté avant les Maraudeurs, elle a droit à une retraite bien méritée, vous ne croyez pas ?

Ne pleurez pas, elle va revenir... dans le drabble suivant !

* * *

- Madame Bennet, vous êtes déjà allée en France ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je vais passer les vacances d'été dans la famille française de Victoire. Je voudrais faire bonne impression, vous voyez. Vous avez un livre pour apprendre rapidement le français ?

- Un livre parlant, ça vous irait ? Vous pourrez répétez les mots et les phrases.

- Super !

- Et pour la culture ?

- Comment ça ?

- Les français ne voient pas les choses de la même manière que nous. Lisez _Talk to the Snail_, du moldu Clarke. Un guide de survie dans ce pays étrange, en quelque sorte. Les conseils s'appliquent également aux sorciers.


	92. Viktor Krum - 1

Viktor Krum, demandé il y a trèèès longtemps par Suna. Désolée pour le retard. J'espère que tu es toujours dans le coin et que ça te plaira !

* * *

- Vous êtes la bibliothécaire ?

- Exact, Monsieur Krum. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Le bibliothécaire de Durmstrang m'a conseillé de venir. Il a dit que vous avez des livres qui pourraient m'inspirer. Je cherche de nouvelles feintes et manœuvres pour le Quidditch.

- Suivez-moi je vous prie. Comment va ce cher Anton ?

- Bien, je crois. Mais je ne comprends pas... Sa bibliothèque est très fournie, qu'est-ce que la votre a de plus ?

- Disons simplement que certains livres de sa Réserve sont ici en libre accès, et vice versa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Des différences d'opinion de notre hiérarchie, je suppose.


	93. Viktor Krum - 2

- Voici les livres qu'Anton veut que je vous montre.

- Magie noire ?

- Non, ce sont des livres moldus. Sans magie, les moldus ne peuvent pas voler aussi simplement que nous. Pourtant, ils sont curieux et inventifs. Ils voulaient tellement voler qu'ils ont fini par trouver les moyens d'y arriver.

- Avec les oiseaux de métal sur ces photos ?

- Oui. Ces avions vont beaucoup plus haut et plus vite que nos balais ! Il existe une discipline qui pourrait vous intéresser : la voltige. Ces livres décrivent les avions, leurs capacités, et ceux-là des manœuvres classiques. Dites-moi quand vous avez fini.


	94. Ronald Weasley - 2

Merci à Ron Ravenclaw qui m'a inspiré ce drabble.

* * *

Sur l'insistance d'Hermione, Ron avait emprunté un roman moldu – Les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, de Doyle. C'était censé être des histoires d'enquêtes, comme les aurors.

Il avait lu deux pages, décrété qu'il continuerait plus tard, et avait complètement oublié. Le livre, lui, n'avait pas oublié.

Les livres moldus de la Bibliothèque recevaient toujours quelques sortilèges, de conservation ou autre. Deux semaines après la date limite du prêt, celui-là se fit un plaisir de hurler son mécontentement. Réveillant la moitié des Gryffondor au passage.

Il fut rendu par un Ron rouge brique dès le lendemain.

* * *

Je vois que j'ai plus de 100 lecteurs pour chaque drabble, mais seulement une à deux reviews (voire 0, comme pour le précédent)...

ça vous plait ? ça ne vous plait pas ?

Donnez-moi votre avis svp, ça ne vous prendra pas plus de 30 secondes ! Sans retour de votre part, c'est dur d'écrire et impossible de m'améliorer.

Merci.


	95. Quirinus Quirell

- On a volé un livre dans la Réserve !

- Qui ?

- Si je le savais, Sibylle, je l'aurais déjà récupéré !

- Quel livre ?

- Voilà la bonne question Minerva ! _Sangs Puissants_, un ancien grimoire sur les propriétés du sang de plusieurs animaux et êtres magiques.

- Un-un élève v-voulait peut-être l'utiliser pour une po-potion ?

- Tous mes ingrédients sont à leur place. Et si un de mes élèves avait tenté une potion hors programme, on aurait entendu une explosion.

- Bien. Nous ferons notre possible pour retrouver votre livre, Irma. Passons maintenant à un autre sujet : le menu du repas d'Halloween.

* * *

Bla bla de l'auteur : Je me demande bien qui a pu emprunter ce livre et dans quel but... Il y avait un chapitre sur les licornes il me semble. Étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plait toujours !


	96. Barty Croupton Jr Alastor Maugrey

Irma connaissait Alastor.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu se battre lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle avait été impressionnée par la vitesse de réaction et la puissance des sorts du jeune sorcier, bien qu'elle sache qu'il venait d'une longue lignée d'Aurors.

Il était particulièrement compétent dans son métier. Le professeur idéal de DFCM. Si quelqu'un parvenait à lever la malédiction sur ce poste, c'était lui. Elle le respectait, et parviendrait probablement à l'apprécier, malgré son caractère difficile.

Alors pourquoi ce frisson lorsqu'il était venu dans sa Bibliothèque pour la première fois ?


	97. Hermione Granger - 3

Parce que même Irma fait des erreurs… Explication dans le drabble suivant.

* * *

Irma s'en voulait. Elle avait commencé ses recherches dès la première attaque. Avec succès, comme toujours. Mais lorsqu'elle avait lancé l'idée à une réunion des professeurs, ils avaient cru à une plaisanterie.

Elle savait quoi mais pas où ni comment. Comment un animal de cette taille pouvait se déplacer dans l'Ecole ? D'où venait-il ? Et elle ne pouvait pas continuer son enquête. Elle avait un rôle un tenir.

Heureusement, la Bibliothèque était en sécurité. Même Salazar n'aurait pas osé s'en prendre à elle. Mais Irma se munit d'un petit miroir. Au cas où.


	98. Hermione Granger - 4

Irma avait laissé bien en évidence une copie d'un livre parlant du Basilic. Elle savait que Miss Granger le trouverait.

Et au bout de plusieurs jours, Irma vit en effet un éclair de compréhension passer sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille, déchira la page (avec l'impression de s'arracher un bras) et y déposa un petit objet avant de repartir vers son bureau.

Hermione compris immédiatement. Elle prit le miroir, le papier et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

...

Irma s'en voulait horriblement que la jeune fille ait été blessée. Elle aurait dû la protéger.


	99. Rowena Serdaigle - 1

Rowena Serdaigle, et ses amis fondateurs.

Merci à Ron Ravenclaw, qui m'a donné l'idée de ce drabble et du suivant.

* * *

- Je vais fermer la Bibliothèque.

- C'était pourtant ton idée de regrouper ici autant de livres que possible, Rowena ! Tu veux faire marche arrière maintenant ?

- Je pourrais t'aider, si tu as trop de travail.

- Merci Helga, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Malgré les sorts de garde, un parchemin a disparu.

- Nous ne pouvons tolérer le vol.

- Exact, il faut trouver le coupable.

- Les élèves avant tout, messieurs ! Ce livre est-il dangereux ?

- Oui. L'auteur est Herpo l'Infâme. Si un élève parvient à créer un Basilic... Il pourrait y avoir des morts !

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

Tiens donc... Je me demande où est passé ce parchemin...

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'aucun élève n'a mis la main dessus ! La mauvaise, c'est qu'il y aura en effet des morts.


	100. Rowena Serdaigle - 2

Brainstorming chez les Fondateurs. Je n'ai pas précisé qui dit quoi, à vous de l'imaginer !

* * *

- Nous pourrions demander à quelqu'un de surveiller la Bibliothèque, pour protéger les livres des élèves.

- Hum… Peut-être pourrait-il également protéger les élèves des livres ?

- Mais, il faudrait pour cela qu'il connaisse le contenu de tous les livres ! Personne n'acceptera de tout lire !

- Je crois que les élèves de Rowena en sont capables.

- Je ne sais pas comment prendre cette remarque, Salazar…

- Il devrait aussi être bon en sortilèges, pour les sorts de garde.

- Et être capable de juger les élèves au premier coup d'œil.

- Legilimens ? Empathe ? Voyant ?

- Par exemple. Que pensez-vous d'Ysabel ?

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur (encore) :

L'origine des Bibliothécaires pour le 100ème drabble ! Bon timing non ? ;-)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là ou qui ont pris la lecture en cours ! Je ne sais pas si j'atteindrais les 200, mais je compte bien continuer tant que j'ai des idées et des lecteurs.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	101. Cornélius Fudge - 1

Fudge, pour Elro. Enfin indirectement. Disons qu'il est partout, sans être vraiment là. ;-)

* * *

16 juillet 1995

Chère consœur,

Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter. Monsieur le Ministre a ouvert une bibliothèque et m'a fait l'honneur de me nommer à sa direction. Elle est encore petite, mais j'espère qu'elle deviendra aussi fournie que la vôtre.

Je souhaite vous proposer un système de prêt entre bibliothèques, afin de répondre aux demandes particulières de certains lecteurs. Pourquoi ne pas commencer avec _Le Montage_, de Vladimir Volkoff, que vous possédez et qui est parait-il excellent ?

Avec toute mon amitié,

Harry Thomas Viste

Bibliothécaire du Ministère de la Magie


	102. Cornélius Fudge - 2

- Quel petit emmerdeur ! Ambitieux ! Lèche-bottes !

- Irma, tout va bien ?

- Ah il va voir ce qu'est un vrai Bibliothécaire ! Il ne

- Irma !

- Oh, pardon Minerva. Vous disiez ?

- Vous semblez énervée. C'est cette lettre ?

- Oui. Fudge a ouvert une bibliothèque au Ministère. Pour supplanter celle de Poudlard, évidemment. Et il a mis le premier venu à sa tête. Il y a une formation, normalement. Plus important, une déontologie. Ce parvenu a le culot de me demander un roman sur la désinformation !

- Il faut en parler à Albus immédiatement.

- Vous faites ça. Moi, je m'occupe de cet Harry Viste.

* * *

Irma a l'air redoutable. Je le plaindrais presque...


End file.
